Music Melodies
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: -Hiatus- She hated him, she was sure of it. She didn't love him. But still, why him of all people? Allright... he's just another guy in your life. That you used to love. And you still love him, do you?
1. A Tale that Can Never Be

A/N: Hello all! I'm new to so... RnR please? It might be OOC.... thanks!

* * *

Beautiful Melodies

Ran sighed. It has been a long time.

Her parents had gotten together again when she graduated high school. She was studying at Beika University now. She doesn't study law; however, although most people had thought she would take her mother's footsteps, becoming a lawyer, she chose to study language. She wanted to become a writer. She wanted to write stories, to set her imagination free and share it with others. She found freedom in writing; she could do anything, she controls everything, she knows what is happening.

She hated the feeling of not knowing what's going on.

Like the feeling of not knowing what Shinichi was doing during his time away from her.

She hated him, hated what he's done. He was playing with her! Maybe he thinks it's fun, watching her anxiety and worry each and every day when he is right beside her. Or maybe he doesn't care about her. Yeah, right. He loves her, he had told her. But she didn't believe it. No. Not when he doesn't even care. And there's that stupid reason of his. He wanted to protect her. Liar. He knew how well she could protect herself. She could even protect Conan with her.

She had told him she hated him, she doesn't want to see him again. She had never seen her since.

She closed her eyes. Forget about that detective geek. Forget him. Forget that liar.

Just then, the door opened and Nakamori Aoko, her roommate, walked in.

"Hi Ran," she said, smiling. "It's a good and cheerful day; why are you in here on your own?"

"It's nothing, really." Ran smiled.

"You're thinking about Kudo-kun again?"

"Aoko!"

"Am I right?"

Ran stared at her.

"Yes; you're right, how do you know?"

Silence.

"It's just…"

"You're thinking about Kuroba-kun?"

"Exactly. Somehow, this kind of weather reminds me… of… him."

Aoko and Ran had shared their own stories; stories of a certain childhood friend that are so much alike yet so different. And a lot of things that reminds Ran of Shinichi seems to remind Aoko about Kuroba-kun, too.

"Anyway, Ran, Tsuzune-chan said that we're going to perform together with several students from Tokyo University! I am really excited! I heard that they're very good, too… Tsuzune seems really happy, too. She said she is really looking forward to it and she wants everybody to do their best."

Tsuzune is their orchestra club leader. Even though Ran didn't take arts, she was pretty good at piano, so she decided to join in. Soon she became better and better at it and became the best pianist at the club.

"Hasn't she announce it officially yet?"

"Not yet; but she will tell everyone at the next meeting. She's going to choose the ones that participates at the event, not all can join. I hope I can join, though…"

"Me, too. I can't wait!"

"Yes. Oh, by the way Ran-chan, I should go now; I promised I would meet someone…"

Ran smiled widely as Aoko rushed out of the room.

* * *

"All right, everybody, calm down!"

Tsuzune had just announced their performance to the rest of their club, and the room had exploded in cheers. Ran was amongst them who cheered, she was happy as well. She hoped she would be chosen…"

"Right; so here are the details. Not all of us are going to perform—" There was some murmurs of disappointment, "But only chosen ones. The members of this club gets the piano, harp, trumpet, and guitar. The members of Tokyo University's music club are going to play the violin, cello, flute, and… drum. So…"

An hour later, Ran and Aoko are walking through the park in happy moods; they have been chosen! Ran plays the piano, and Aoko plays the harp.

"Really!" Ran said, truly happy. "I can't wait!"

"Me, too!" Aoko laughed. "Tsuzune has met the people who will perform with us. She said that the boys are gorgeous…"

Ran saw a twinge of regret in her eyes, but it was quickly gone. The twinge appeared every time she spoke about other boys, and she knew Aoko was thinking of Kuroba-kun.

She hasn't exactly managed to forget Shinichi; either, not that she's going to tell anyone. Only Aoko knows; and Aoko's her very very best friend.

"Say, Ran-chan… when will you try the sheet Tsuzune gave you?"

"Soon. The sooner the better. What about you, Aoko-chan?"

"Same. Can we try it together?"

"Of course! It's going to be even better! Oh, and Tsuzune is going to sing, isn't she?"

"Yes, with a boy from Tokyo University. Did Tsuzune tell you when will we meet them?"

"Next meeting. At Tokyo University."

"Really?"

"Ran-chaaaaaan! Aoko-chaaaaaan!"

They both whirled around.

"Sonoko!" Ran shrieked in surprise.

"I heard you're going to perform! When is it? Do I get tickets?"

"It's not a show, Sonoko…" Aoko laughed. "It's just an ordinary performance. You don't need tickets; you can just come…

"Really! I'll make sure I come! I won't pass an opportunity for a cute boy from Tokyo University!"

Ran and Aoko smiled as Sonoko chattered about herself. Sonoko hadn't changed much since high school.

That afternoon, Ran wrote a short story. It was entitled, Notes of Love

It tells a story of a girl, who really hated a boy she met at a performance. However, they have to perform together. But she stopped right there, at the performance.

What could happen?

She shook her head. She was out of idea. She slid out of her desk and pulled out the music sheet for the performance.

It was a song, entitled A Tale of Music.

Ran smiled. She knew this song. It was a song that the club found together. It tells a story about a young man who has fondness for violins, cellos, violas, and whatever music instruments that produces similar sounds, against a girl who loves pianos and harps, and also other music instruments that has similar sounds. They had ended up having a competition about which instrument is best, but they played the instruments together by coincidence, and when they heard how beautiful the music is, they fell in love with each other.

A beautiful tale that can never be.


	2. Laugh or Cry

Thank you so much for Haibara Kawaii and Grace Raven for the kind reviews...

For Haibara Kawaii: 1. I know it's almost impossible but I can't help it. Especially after Kisaki Eri's Misfortune file.

For Grace Raven: Thank you! This chapter is made in Aoko's POV because of your review made me realize it...

Thank you so much for Haibara Kawaii and Grace Raven for the kind reviews...For Haibara Kawaii: 1. I know it's almost impossible but I can't help it. Especially after Kisaki Eri's Misfortune Grace Raven: Thank you! This chapter is made in Aoko's POV because of your review made me realize it...

* * *

Beautiful Melodies

Nakamori Aoko smiled as she walked into the music room. The music room is, as usual, crowded with members of Orchestra Club who wants to exercise, but this time, it was a lot noisier. Everyone is excited at the performance, especially today they will exercise together, before they meet the Tokyo University's students.

"Hey, Aoko!" a voice behind her called. Aoko turned around.

"Hey, Hiroshi." She smiled. "You're playing the guitar, right?"

"Yeah. And Kenjiro plays trumpet. You know the song we're going to play?"

"Of course! A Tale of Music—the song we created together!"

"Really? But she gave me Happy Memories."

Just then, they reached the stage in front of the music room. The four players has assembled there, and Tsuzune was talking quickly with Ran.

"Tsuzune-chan?" Aoko said.

"Aoko-chan! I've been waiting for you… you know. Pay attention, now. All of us are going to play three songs each. First, all of us will play Summer Rain, with the students from Tokyo University. Then, the Piano, Harp, Violin, and Cello will play A Tale of Music, and the Trumpet, Guitar, Drum, and Flute will play Happy Memories. At the end, you will play a song with your partner from Tokyo University. The song is going to be assigned later. The partners are as follows: The Piano with the Violin, Harp with the Cello, Trumpet with the Drum, and Guitar with the Flute. I myself will sing. Now you can go exercise, each of you."

"We're together, Aoko!" Ran, who apparently has arrived before her, said happily.

"Yes! We're playing A Tale of Music, come on! Let's try…"

A minute later, Aoko and Ran were playing the song, A Tale of Music. Ran's fingers moved smoothly across the piano, and Aoko played the harp with ease. Both of them are smiling, listening to the tone of the beautiful song, the clear note of the harp blending perfectly with the piano's tune. Not a single mistake were made, they were already very good at it.

A beautiful song, Aoko thought as she let her mind wander of. They were reaching a cheerful, happy part that reminds Aoko of her childhood. Reminds Aoko of him…

He had told her about the Kaitou Kid. She was angry. But she understood. Not long after, they were talking together again. But she couldn't help herself. She felt anger at him every time he planned a heist. Every time he mocked her father. She understood him, but she's still angry.

But when her father died…

Kaito had been there, as the Kaitou Kid, but he couldn't save her dad. And she wouldn't talk to him. Not anymore. He pleaded, but she won't listen. The anger she felt at him resurfaced, it burst out, now she lost her father! If only…

The following day, Kaito disappeared, but she couldn't care less. She didn't come to his house, she didn't look for him. She was entirely sure her love of him had disappeared.

But she was wrong.

Now, she missed him so much… everything reminds her of him. She still loves him. But she didn't know where he is. The Kaitou Kid has not planned any heists in Japan for a long time. There is no clue on his whereabouts. His mother had moved away, too. Leaving Aoko, swallowing her sadness, and regret.

But she doesn't regret anything anymore. Not now.

Two lonely tears slid on her face.

* * *

It was already six o'clock when the exercise for the song Summer Rain is finally over, and Tsuzune, Hiroshi, Kenjiro, Ran, and Aoko gathered together. Tsuzune seems satisfied and excited.

"Allright, everybody, we're going to see them soon! Three days from today, I believe. There are three boys and two girls, and they're very good at the instruments that they're playing. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too!" Aoko said to Ran, who just smiled.

"Let's go home."

Several minutes later, they arrived home. Aoko immediately started tidying up when she saw how messy they had made their room this morning, and Ran slid to the kitchen to cook some dinner. They've had a tiring day.

* * *

"We've arrived!"

The orchestra club member has just arrived at the music room of the Tokyo University. It was very large, like Beika University's, and also beautiful. They were welcomed by warm cheers and smiles. Some of the members even played welcome song for them. Aoko smiled. This might turn out a lot of fun.

Once they have seated themselves comfortably on the seats provided, a boy stood up.

"Allright—calm down everybody!"

The room immediately hushed down.

"Today our friends from Beika University's orchestra club come here, for exercise for our performance. Please make them happy and comfortable. My name is Rei, and I'm the leader of Tokyo University's Music club. Now I will introduce you to our players performing in the show. First is Atsuko."

A girl, strong and kind-looking, stood up.

"Hello, my name is Atsuko. I'm in charge of the drums."

"Even though she is a girl, she's extremely good at drums." Rei smiled. "Next is Noriko."

Another girl stood up. She has white skin and beautiful wavy hair. Her smile looks gorgeous.

"Hi, my name is Noriko. I'm playing the flute."

"Right… next is… our violinst!"

A young, gorgeous man stood up. He has handsome face, black hair, and deep azure eyes. For a second, Aoko froze.

Was it Kaito?

Beside her, Ran wasn't moving at all. She looked pale.

"Hello," he said formally, and Aoko started to have misgivings. Kaito was never this serious. "My name is Shinichi and I play the violin."

Aoko's eyes widened.

He looks so much like Kaito! But why is Ran so pale?

…

…

Of course! This is Kudo Shinichi-kun! He's Ran's childhood friend that she's been so upset about, isn't it?

"And last," Rei's voice broke through her musings "Is the cello."

Another young man, quite possibly Kudo-kun's twin, except he has messier hair, stood up.

"Hi!" he said cheerily. "My name is Kaito!"

And Aoko felt like her heart stopped moving.

He's in charge for the cello, she remembered.

And he, is going to be her partner.

God, please let it be a dream. Please!

She pinched her cheek. It hurts. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Aoko didn't know whether to smile or cry.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please....


	3. Amazing Grace

Thank you for the reviews everyone! sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to have an exam soon...

fanaa: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! here's next chapter for you...!

Grace Raven: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try to fix it asap. English is not my native tongue, and I'm only thirteen so I tend to make mistakes like that. Will you remind me if I made another mistake please? :)

twinklepop: Thanks for the support..!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do disclaimers for the two first chapters, so here it is... Detective Conan is not mine. Amazing Grace is not mine, either...

Thank you for the reviews everyone! sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to have an exam soon...fanaa: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! here's next chapter for you...!Grace Raven: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try to fix it asap. English is not my native tongue, and I'm only thirteen so I tend to make mistakes like that. Will you remind me if I made another mistake please? :)twinklepop: Thanks for the support..!  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do disclaimers for the two first chapters, so here it is... Detective Conan is not mine. Amazing Grace is not mine, either...

* * *

Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kaito boasted about his ability to play any musical instruments. Kaito had practically jumped at the chance to play with students for Beika, but Shinichi didn't know why he was chosen to play the violin. Or why was Rei so intent upon having him.

After telling the truth to Ran, years ago, he had joined the FBI and worked with Kaito Kuroba. It only took him less than a day to figure out he's the Kaitou Kid, but he had no intention upon giving him away. Not when they were dealing with the same stinky Black Organization.

It was not long before they moved to America to help FBI uncover the Black Organization's presence in America. Before they could accomplish that goal, however, they're called back to Japan.

"And now," Rei announced, "It's time for our guests to introduce themselves!"

A girl, namely Tsuzune, stood up. Shinichi had met her when she visited the Tokyo University to arrange the performance. She was a nice but strict girl.

"Well, hello everyone! I think almost all of you already knew who I am. For those who don't; my name is Tsuzune, and I'm the leader of Beika University's Orchestra Club. Now we'll see about our performers. First, our guitarist…"

A boy, looking good-natured, stood up.

"Hello! My name is Hiroshi, and as Tsuzune's told you, I play the guitar. Nice to meet you!"

"Next, our trumpet player,.."

"Hi all! I am Kenjiro, and I'm in charge of the trumpets."

"And then, our harper…"

The sight of the girl made Shinichi froze. What, was _Ran_ doing here?

It was several seconds before he realized that the girl standing was not Ran. Her hair was messier, and she looks… well, just different.

What caught his attention was, Kaito, who had been conversing with Rei, immediately went pale and shut up. What's up with him and that girl?

"Hello. My name is Aoko and I play harp."

Wait a moment—Aoko? Aoko Nakamori? Nah, so that's why Kaito was so pale. She was that childhood friend that he's been so upset about.

Shinichi tried to ignore a sense of foreboding that crept into him. He didn't know why, but he felt as though as… she… was in the room.

That's stupid, he told himself. She won't be here. Ran and Nakamori-san didn't know each other, after all.

But his mind completely shut up when the pianist introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Ran and I'm in charge of the piano."

* * *

An hour later, Shinichi had learnt to ignore Ran like she ignored him. He knew what was going on; Ran had thrown him out of her life. He was nothing more than a stranger to her. She didn't want any business with him. She _hated_ him.

So far, they had both managed to avoid contact with each other. Both had acted like they were only acquaintances. From what he could tell, Kaito and Nakamori-san were acting the same.

But the introduction time was over; it's time for exercise. And since they're all supposed to practice in partners first, to learn the song they're going to play together, there's no other choice.

He took his violin and claimed his place beside the piano, at the right wing of the stage. Kaito and Nakamori-san were across them, and in the middle were drums, guitar, trumpet, and flute, and also, Tsuzune and Rei.

He stayed silent as Ran slid onto the pianist's seat. Neither of them said a word. Ran kept looking at the music sheet, and Shinichi stayed in ready position, looking at Ran's direction, feeling a need to break the silence. The first words, however, came from Ran.

"So… what song do you think we'll get?"

He looked at her.

"Have a look." He said, as he glanced at the music sheet. Ran's careful, gentle fingers flipped through the page and she looked at the title.

The second she looked at it, surprise crossed her features. Shinichi stared at her. What's wrong?

He opened his music sheet. There, on the paper, imprinted the title of a song he thought he'd never hear again.

Amazing Grace

For seconds, he only stared at it. Amazing Grace. They're going to play Amazing Grace.

A song, that was, incidentally, full of memories. Of their past. Of their childhood. That was long, gone.

He swallowed, trying to throw away memories that were flooding back to him. He readied his violin for the intro.

"You ready?"

Ran snapped out of her surprise and quickly placed her hands on the piano.

"I am." She said, somewhat squeakily.

Shinichi sighed, and started the intro, as Ran joined in.

Amazing Grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

Shinichi wondered if the gods had arranged this day on purpose. He met Ran, after years apart, he became her partner, and they had to play a song full of memories. It seems too much for a coincidence.

Memories flew through his mind. A fight, a walk along the river, amazing grace. Another fight, playing a violin in the middle of the trees, another amazing grace.

And here they were, after another fight. Perhaps if he could…

No, Shinichi, he thought firmly. She doesn't want to see you again. She made it clear enough.

Little did he knew, that Ran herself was trying to hold back tears that stung at her eyes, and silence the shaking heart that had, in turn, made her heart tremble

* * *

So.. how was it? can't wait for your reviews :) I'll update a.s.a.p., I promise!


	4. Still Doll

Disclaimer: Detective is not mine, Still Doll is not mine, A Tale of Music is mine. Yeah, you read that right. It's mine, that's why the song's not so good!

Grace Raven: Thank you! I'll try to get better at writing... Thanks for your critics!

fanaa: Thanks for the praise! And for the encouragement! You know... I'm flying to the moon... and yes, this chapter is Kaito's POV....

Anyway,, all, I'm planning to write adventure in next chapter. And BO, too. What do you think?

Thanks for reading this far!!!

* * *

Kaito pouted as Rei dragged him towards the cello. He had pleaded to Rei so he could switch partners—all right, it's his fault Aoko is angry, but he still didn't want to deal with a fuming Aoko—but Rei won't let him. "You're with Aoko and that's that." He told him firmly.

Now he was standing beside the harp, and beside an angry, indifferent Aoko. He didn't blame her for being angry. Leaving without goodbye after Nakamori-keibu's death was not a good thing.

"Um…" he said awkwardly. "What song?"

Aoko flipped her music sheet open and glared at it. Kaito wondered if the music sheet irritated her somehow. He himself opened his music sheet.

Still Doll

"Well," he said, "Fits."

He began playing the cello, starting the intro without waiting for Aoko's response. The smooth, deep tone of the cello reverberated in his ears, hard and firm, as the small and clear tone of the harp took the melody.

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no_

_Mede donna yume wo_

_Mirareruno…_

_Mirareruno…_

**Hi Miss Alice**

**With your glass eyes**

**What kind of dream can you see**

**Are you satisfied…**

**Are you satisfied…**

Dreams, Kaito mused. The dreams he's had during his time in America were disturbing, full of tears and blood. He was really worried about Aoko. He hadn't ensured her safety like he had ensured his mother's. His mother was safely in hiding, but Aoko was out there, exposed. He felt guilty, but now he came to think of it, even if he did try to secure her, would she accept or even listen to him? She was too angry.

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata ga detsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa_

_Nageiteru no_

_Nageiteru no_

**Hi Miss Alice**

**With those fruity lips**

**To who does love is cast away**

**Is lamented**

**Is lamented**

The deep, grave tones of the song made Kaito think deep into his past… his memories… the happy times he had spent. It was filled with Aoko, and he realized how deep she has entangled herself into his life. No wonder these past years had been somewhat different. Shinichi had complained about that, too, and he always brushed it off…

_Mou atashi kotoba o tsumaku_

_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_

_Meteru outamo_

_Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

**Already I spin my words**

**Feverish tongue has turned cold**

**The song of love**

**Can't be sung either**

**Still, you do not answer**

Another difficult part of the cello. The ending. This song featured the cello so much. He ended the song perfectly, the tone of the cello hung in the air.

He looked up, across the stage, to see Shinichi beckoning at them. Of course, he and Aoko would have to move to exercise for the song A Tale of Music, for it's impossible to move the piano. He picked up the cello, and Aoko followed with her harp.

She's strong, he thought, as Aoko placed the heavy harp beside Mouri-san's piano. He looked to Shinichi, who was staring back at him.

"So," Shinichi said, "We're going to play… what, a tale of music? Tsuzune-san, Rei!"

Tsuzune came over and smiled. "What's up with you guys? You seem so awkward. You were so quiet during exercise!"

"It's nothing, Tsuzune." Said Mouri-san calmly. "We can start now."

Shinichi and Mouri-san began to play the intro, and Kaito and Aoko joined in smoothly, as Rei walked to them.

They finished the intro. Silence.

And then, slowly, Aoko and Mouri-san began to play their part as Tsuzune started the song.

_When the harps came to play_

_And fingers splayed across the piano_

_A princess arose…_

The Beika University Music Club did a pretty good job, he thought, as he started his part in the music and Rei showed his voice. The song was soft and full of feelings…

_Did the princess know the timbres of my music_

_Hung on the air, shook every heart out of their reverie_

Unfortunately, not all of their players are focusing at the song. Kaito noted that Mouri-san kept trying to avoid Shinichi's eyes, who kept boring at her.

He didn't think of anything else as the song ended.

* * *

After the song

Dimly, Kaito noted that Aoko is starting a quiet conversation with Mouri-san. Shinichi walked closer to him.

"I didn't expect Ran to be here."

"I didn't expect Aoko to be here, either. Or I wouldn't've been so eager in joining the performance."

"Have you got any leads on Them?"

Now Kaito stared at him in disbelief.

"You just asked me that question when you're trying to avoid Mouri-san!"

"Keep your voice down." Shinichi snapped. "I just got a call from Jodie-sensei. She told us to go to HQ ASAP. You can manage it?"

"Sure."

Rei was very strict at exercise, and he would never allow anybody to skip. Usually he and Shinichi have to sneak out. Today, however…

"Hey, Tsuzune-san," he said, approaching Tsuzune. "Mind if I and Kudo-kun skip exercise?"

He gave her his trademark smile, and a carnation appeared out of thin air.

"S-s-sure," she said, blushing.

A minute later, Kaito and Shinichi were heading towards the FBI Headquarters.


	5. kill?

**Hi all!**

**My exams aaaareeee dooooneeee!!!!! As a celebration, I tried to post another chapter, but it turned out short. Sorry if it's rather bad, apparently the exam affected my writing in some wayyyssss… critics are welcome. (I personally thought that the feel… well… the exams made me feel numb to see the feelings in this. I'll try to do better!)**

**fanaa: I'm back! I've tried to get away from writer's block, but with little success as this chapter turned out bad…**

**Miss Raindrops: Exams, too? I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

**Aerinkudo: Thank you for the review…!**

* * *

Ran rolled her eyes as she saw that the hall is, once more, empty from both Shinichi and Kuroba-kun. Not that she was disappointed; it's the contrary, however…

They had skipped exercise so much. Too much, in fact, yet they still managed to keep up with others. She wondered how they did that…

And now, she was strolling along a very calm park, looking at the clear, beautiful sky. Aoko had gone somewhere… but she didn't really want to talk to her now. She had, oddly, kept quiet in the exercises. It was not her at all. She is usually loud and happy… blabbering around…

Sighing, Ran sat on one of the benches. She wanted to relax…

The birds were singing, the air was fresh. Ran relaxed, and she would've dozed off if she hadn't noticed something suspicious.

A black Porsche.

She perked up. What kind of person uses such a car to go to a park anyways?

Suddenly she froze as she felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of her neck.

What…

"What do you want?" Ran said quietly, trying not to show fear in her voice. She bit her lips, fighting down an acid worry in the pit of her stomach

A piece of black cloth covered her face, and everything went black.

* * *

In the meantime, Aoko Nakamori was sitting alone, in a dark room she didn't recognize. She was handcuffed to the pipes; her feet were tied together. There was no thing else—nothing in the pockets, nothing around her—in short, no way for escape.

She had been sitting here for who-knows-how-long, she was tired, and she was scared. Not that she'd admit it to anybody, by the way.

But she jerked out in surprise when the door banged open loudly. She watched… as a man with sunglasses dragged someone in…

"Ran!" she squeaked as the man handcuffed her and treated her the same way as she does.

Aoko couldn't help shaking as the man banged out of the room again.

"Kill them, aniki?"

"No. Later."

…kill?

**

* * *

I'll try to update soon, promise. Sorry for the extremely short chappie… please? The exams were killing me and I can't really think of anything to write... sorry...  
**


	6. It's Time

**Gah. Finally, update! My school's been having a bazaar and my mom's at the hospital so I can't be online… sorry! Anyway... won't delay you longer than this… on with the story.**

* * *

Shinichi walked wearily into the FBI Headquarters. He'd been at home, when suddenly he got a call from Jodie-sensei—something important is going on. He really didn't know what could be so important. After all, it was a sunny, cheerful Sunday morning and it wasn't likely that a black Porsche could be sighted early in the day.

A yawning Kaito followed behind him; he hadn't been too happy about waking up early, but Jodie-sensei had insisted on Kaito coming along.

"Shinichi. Kaito. Finally you're here." Jodie-sensei's words are unusually tense.

"What's wrong, Jodie-sensei?" Shinichi frowned.

"Kidnapping." She said shortly.

"Kidnapping?" Kaito didn't seem to be happy. "You called us here for some kidnapping?"

"It was no ordinary kidnapping." She told them calmly. "Follow me."

They walked in the room. There, they saw something that jolted them to their senses, made them stand still in shock, and surprise.

It was a picture.

Ran Mouri and her roommate, Aoko Nakamori, were unconscious, apparently kidnapped. By no ordinary kidnapper. It was the Black Organization.

* * *

Ran frowned. She had been unconscious… and found herself in this unknown place. No windows. They only have one free hand each… and they can still hear the sounds of the guards outside.

And she knew it was serious. She knew it. From what she gathered from the discussion, this involves the FBI. This is very serious. Very serious indeed.

A few minutes later, an explosion shook the air.

Ran froze.

"It's time!" someone shouted. Sound of running and preparations reached her ears.

It's time.

Ran raised her free hand.

"Aoko?"

"Yes?"

"Pull your handcuffed hand, as far as possible from the pipe."

Aoko looked at Ran's raised hand. Deciding to trust her, she pulled.

Ran brought her hand down, fierce and firm upon the chain.

"Haiyaaaa…!!"

Clang! The chain broke and Aoko jerked her hand free, pulling away. She ran for a wooden staff on a side of the room, and pulled it. With all of her strength, she brought it down Ran's bounds.

Clang!

Ran immediately ran to the door. She tried breaking it, but to no success. Aoko stood beside her with her wooden staff. Apparently years with mops as weapon had taught her something.

Aoko looked at her necklace.

She gasped. It's still there.

Years ago, after Kaito left, Aoko found a lockpick. She had found it around the Kuroba House, and had kept it as a reminder of Kaito. She never threw it away. She even learnt how to pick a lock with it. She loved it so much.

She hung the lockpick on her necklace.

She gestured for Ran to step aside. Pulling open her necklace, she started working with the lock quietly. True, she might be not as skilled as Kaito but she could do it.

The door opened with a click, and it burst open, and men came into view. They turned…

And fell unconscious as Ran began her karate moves. Realizing where she was, she immediately swung at the men, careful not to cause any actual harm except make them unconscious.

One by one the men fell, and they proceeded through the hallways until they reached a turn. One right, one left.

"You go right, I go left." Aoko said, panting. Quickly they ran through the turns.

The hallways became noisier and noisier, and soon enough, she saw a room ahead of them. By the noise, it seems like there's a fight going on in it.

She hid behind a barrel, and through the barrels, she saw a man dueling with guns. He was aiming at a person—she recognized him as Kudou Shinichi, the meitantei. He was bleeding, and seemed to be injured heavily. The man in black was only bleeding. Her breath caught. Was he in the FBI?

She quietly crept behind the barrel and began to crawl to the exit. She was nearing the duel… she was the same level as the man in black now.

* * *

Ran Mouri ran through the hallways, meeting many more men, who were dealt with easily and nicely. She kept running, leaving unconscious men in black behind her, trying to find an exit.

All too soon, though, she ran to someone.

And what's more… he's dressed in black.

* * *

Aoko Nakamori and Ran Mouri froze, as both were held tight… faced with the barrel of a gun… and were faced with one Kudou Shinichi.

Aoko froze. She was found out.

"Now," said the man, "Give up."

A sharp look from Kudou-kun.

"Give up," He repeated. "Or this girl dies."

"Like you won't kill her anyways." He said coldly. He didn't move, his gun still in ready position.

"Well—looks like it's going to—"

That was all he said before a card buried itself on his gun.

"What—"

A puff of smoke engulfed the room, and Aoko covered her mouth as the man fell unconscious. The puff of smoke cleared… slowly…

Aoko coughed, and she felt a hand touching her back. She turned.

"A-A-Arigatou, Kudou—"

But it wasn't Kudou Shinichi. It was Kaito Kuroba. She blinked.

Then it was Kudou Shinichi again.

"Get away." He said quietly, gesturing to the hall behind him. "I need to stay here."

"But you're—"

"Go!" he snapped.

"A-arigatou, Kudou-kun." She said quietly, before running away, feeling difficult to breath.

* * *

Ran stood in front of someone she knew very well.

Shinichi.

But she was held tight, and if the man pulled the trigger… she's die.

Shinichi frowned.

"Let go. This is between you and me."

"Meitantei." There was a smirk in his voice. "Don't be foolish."

Ran moved her left foot behind the man.

"Hiyaaaa…!"

In the next second, the man was hanging from her arm, unconscious. Ran frowned. What… it wasn't supposed to make him unconscious!

It was then until she noted that the man was bleeding.

Ran looked up at the violent face of Shinichi. No… was it Kuroba-kun? His hair is so messy…

"I'll take care of him. Go and don't try to come back… There's an exit there. Find the FBI."

Kuroba-kun, the magician, in the FBI? Impossible!

"Just go." He said firmly when Ran opened her mouth.

Ran nodded and ran away.

**

* * *

So how was it? Look… I'm reeaaallly sorry with the long gap between the chapters… *hung her head***

**MyMelo: I'm really happy you read the story! You're one of my favorite authors~I love your humor stories… they really made my day! That's why I added it to my favorites. Thank you for reading… here's the next chapter…**

**fanaa: Nah, a move from the BO won't miss the FBI's attention. I think Ran and Aoko are good enough to escape on their own… but **_**not**_** enough to deal with the BO. So I made them escape. With help. I like it.**

**Revieeewww pleasee~**

**Thank you for all who has red this far!**


End file.
